The Photographer and Her Protector
by Futago-za07
Summary: Orihime witnesses the death of a man named Kira. Now the killers, Aizen and Gin, are after her and the Kurosaki family. Ichigo and Orihime have to move away together so his family can be safe. Will there always be tension between the too or will she be the princess that he always needed in his life? AU Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Okayy this my first IchiHIme fanfiction so don't criticize too much plz! Well otherwise than that I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

* * *

Orihime ran as fast as her legs could take her trying hard not to knock into anybody during the process.

"_I'm late again! I'm sorry Hachi-san, but please cover for me again." _ She thought to herself.

It was rush hour in Tokyo and once again Orihime Inoue was late for her job. It was pretty difficult to run as fast as she could while not bumping into anyone. Even so she tried not to do so. The thing she was trying to avoid most happened. She bumped into a man holding coffee and the coffee spilled on the both of them.

"I'm so sorry!" she said with a bow.

"Gosh woman don't you watch where you're going?!" the man yelled back at her. People like him irritated her. They had no thought about how other people felt and it annoyed her.

"Obviously if you were looking yourself, you would have seen me coming like the rest of the people did." She retorted back then looked up at the man who was being mean. He had spikey orange hair and brown eyes. He was pretty tall, compared to her height, and surprisingly attractive.

"Wait. What did you just say?" he said surprised. Usually when people bump into him, they apologize then run off with their tails between their legs. How was this little girl not afraid of him? It irritated him.

"You heard me Mr." she said with a hand on her hip.

A vein twitched on his head. "Listen here little girl. When you bump into someone, you apologize. You don't give the person a hard time." He said irritated.

"Well, you see. I am not a little girl and while I could running down that path to work," ,she pointed to the direction she was running toward, "I am here talking to a man who thinks the world revolves around him." She said with a smile.

His eyebrow was now twitching. "Woman do you know who you're talking to?" he said angrily now.

"Actually no I don't. And I don't wanna find out either." She said crossing her arms underneath her chest. She finally realized that she lost track of time. "Crap! I am still late!" she yelled looking at her watch then started to run toward her job.

The man looked in her direction madly. "_Great now I have to get my suit dry cleaned." _Someone bumped into him again. "Watch where you're going!" the man yelled at the man who bumped into him. The other guy froze in his steps. "I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!" the man yelled terrified. That's what the strawberry wanted to hear. He turned toward Orihime's direction again then sighed.

* * *

"Why are you late again Inoue!" her boss yelled. "You're supposed to be taking pictures for me, not lollygagging around Tokyo!" he yelled.

"Sorry Byakuya-sama. It won't happen again." She said bowing.

"You're damn right it won't happen again because if it does, you're fired!" he yelled. "No out of my office." He said pointing at the door.

"Yes Byakuya-sama. I won't let you down." She said as she walked out the room. He then swiftly slammed the door.

Orihime leaned on the closest wall she could find then took in deep breaths. She was surprised that he didn't fire her that day. She was close though so that meant that she had to be more than on time. She let out a sigh.

"Byakyua-san yelled at you again?" a little raven haired lady asked as she walked in front of her.

Orihime flinched not knowing that the woman has been watching her for the past minute or so. "Y-yeah. I was late again. This time it wasn't my fault!" she pouted.

"Come into my office and we'll talk about it okay?" the woman said with a smile.

"Okay Tatsuki" She said with a smile. They walked down to her office while Tatsuki talked about how mean the boss can be and to not take it personally.

"So what exactly happened? You are way later than you usually are and that says something." Rukia said as she put her feet up on her desk.

"Well, I was rushing to work then , he was in my way, then he said 'don't you watch where you're going' then I was like 'obviously if you were looking yourself' , and he was like 'what was that woman' and I was like 'you heard me Mr.' and he was like-"

"Wait. Slow down. Can you break it down a little slower?" Tatsuki asked while chuckling.

Orihime told her about the orange haired man and how he was being rude and how she handled herself pretty well. "Yeah and that's why I'm late." She said with a smile.

"This guy sounds like someone I know." Tatsuki said with her fingers on her chin. Then she slammed her fist into the palm of her hand. "I know. It was Kurosaki Ichigo." She said irritated at the thought of his name.

"Kurosaki… Ichigo?" Orihime said thinking back to the orange haired man. She smiled at the name. "He is so mean but his name says strawberry." Orihime started to laugh at the thought of his head as a strawberry. "His new name is Strawberry-san." This time Tatuski started to laugh with her when suddenly her door slammed open.

"Arisawa-san. Byakuya-sama is throwing another fit." Her assistant said panting.

Tatsuki sighed then looked at her assistant. "I'll be up there in a minute." She looked back at Orihime. "Guess it's time for us to get to work." Tatsuki smiled.

"Yeah. I guess I should go get some good shots or boss man will get mad." Orihime smiled then stood up from her chair and grabbed her bag then started to make her way out of the room. "See you later Tatsuki." She said with a smile. Tatsuki waved bye and Orihime was on her way to find something interesting to take a picture. It was about 7 already and she decide to take the long way home. It was getting dark and colder.

"Maybe I should go back." Orihime said sinking back into her sweater. She started walking faster then stopped to take a picture of some graffiti art on a building. She took in another deep breath. Then she heard yelling in an ally.

"I told you I'll get your money Aizen!" a man yelled. Orihime went closer to the seen without being noticed.

"Well that was almost three months ago Kira!" the man named Aizen yelled. Orihime was taking pictures at the scene. "Now, now Aizen lets not play with our food." An eerie man said with a sly smile. His smile made her shiver in her spot. The man named Aizen pulled out a revolver and pointed it at the man named Kira. It made her jump.

"You're right Gin I guess I'll just send him to where he belongs." Aizen said then pulled the trigger.

Orihime was terrified but took the picture anyway for evidence. Her mind was telling her only one thing; RUN! She started to back up until she knocked over some trash cans. The two men saw her then started after her. Orihime started to run. She didn't want to die yet. She still had a long life ahead of her. She still wanted to get married and have kids with the man she truly loved. Right know that was the last thing on her mind. She had to get away from the two men who killed the man named Kira.

"Hey girly get back here!" Gin yelled after her. She didn't look back. She made her way out of the ally and started to run toward where her job was. She turned around to see if she made any distance between them but saw nobody. She turned all the way around to make sure she was sure of what she saw. She saw someone move within the shadows then she turned back around to find the one name Gin behind her. He took her by her arm.

"I have a feeling you're gonna cause us some trouble." He said tugging her back toward the ally.

"Get off of me! I didn't see anything!" she yelled trying to loosen his grip.

"I never accused you of seeing anything." He said still smiling.

"I see you caught her." Aizen said smiling. He was the guy she was most afraid of.

"Hey boss, maybe we could have some fun with her before we kill her." Gin said still smiling. Orihime started yelling for help. When she tried to call a second time, he clapped his free hand on her mouth.

"Gin, aren't you the one who said not to play with your food." He said while walking toward them. Orihime's eyes widened as he walked toward her. She turned her face away from him but Gin made her look towards him.

"Maybe you're right. We could have fun with this one." Aizen said while licking his lips. Her eyes went wide then she bit Gin's hand.

"That little bitch!" Gin yelled while shacking his hand from the pain.

Don't just stand there Gin! Get her!" Aizen yelled. Orihime ran faster than before knowing what they were gonna do to her. The thought made her shiver. She finally saw someone. After all of her struggles she finally saw someone who can help her.

* * *

"Help! Help me!" she yelled then looked back to see that nobody was running after her again. She was stopped by the man in front of her.

"What's the matter!? What happened?" the man asked her. She looked into his eyes and she knew she was safe. She started to break down. He patted her head wondering what happened to her to make her so scared.

"I'm sorry." She said while whipping her tears from her face.

"It's alright. What happened?" he asked her. She looked around not sure if she should tell him in the area she was attacked in. "It's okay. You can tell me later. Where do you live?" he asked.

"Down the other way." She said pointing the direction she just came from. Its seemed as though she didn't even want to go that way.

"You could come to my place miss… um, what is your name?" he asked her trying to recall if she even told him her name.

"It's Inoue Orihime." She said with a weak smile. He smiled back at her.

"Well, Orihime-chan. Let's go to my house. By the way, my name is Kurosaki Isshin." He said with another big smile.

"Kuro-saki?" she said blinking. "_Where have I heard that name before?"_ she thought to herself. He then started to push her toward where she lived.

"Yes. My daughter is going to be so happy we are gonna have a guest for dinner." He said still smiling wide. She only smiled at his enthusiasm about his daughter. They finally made their way to his house and he smiled a big smile. "Welcome to the Kurosaki household!" he smiled as he opened the door.

"Yuzu, Karin! We have a guest here!" he yelled as he stepped into the house. The two girls came down stairs to see what their father wanted.

"What do you want! Your yelling is hurting my ears!" Karin yelled back. Orihime smiled at the two girls. They both stopped and starred at her with awe.

"Dad who is she?" Yuzu asked. He smiled at her question.

"She's a friend of mine. Her name is Orihime-chan. She'll be staying with us for the night." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her into the house.

"Ehh?" Orihime didn't even know she would be staying the night at his house.

"I should make some dinner. You want to help me Orihime-chan?" Yuzu asked happily.

"Sure! I would love to help!" Orihime smiled and made her way to the kitchen.

"So how are you and my dad friends?" she asked curiously. Orihime stiffened up and thought of an answer.

"Well, he saved my life." She said bluntly but then smiled at her.

"Oh. Well if you're a friend of dad then you're a friend of mine too!" she smiled. Orihime smiled back at her then continued to cook.

"So dad… is she… a prostitute?" Karin asked in disgust. He started to laugh at his daughter's accusation.

"Why would you think your dad would even bring someone like that into the house?" he said sadly then started to fake cry to the picture of his wife. "Why Misaki, Why?! Why would my daughter even think of me in that way!?" he said crying. She only rolled her eyes. The door then opened slowly. Ichigo went upstairs to change into some house cloths. He then noticed that the house was quiet. He quickly got dressed and went down stairs.

"Ichi-nii. Dad brought in a girl from the street." She said as she watched t.v.

"What! Why would you even bring someone like that in here! " he asked then hit his dad on the head. "Where is she?!" he yelled. Karin pointed toward the kitchen. "I'm gonna tell her to go." Ichigo said as he made his way toward the door. Isshin finally got up.

"You can't do that. I invited her to stay for the night." He said happily. Ichigo slapped his hand on his forehead.

"You don't even know her and you invited her here to stay? She could be a killer for all we know." He whispered to his dad.

"Okay you may be right on the first part, but she is not a killer. I just helped her out with a problem and asked her to stay so I can get details from her." Isshin said putting his hand on his shoulder. " I also let her come here because she may be your future wife." He said with a goofy smile. Ichigo punched him again then entered the kitchen. He came in and saw the same girl who bumped into him earlier today. "It's you!" Ichigo yelled while he pointed toward her. Orihime turned then dropped the piece of fruit in her mouth.

"This is Strawberry-san's house?!" she yelled pointing back at him. Then she remembered something; _Kurosaki Ichigo._

"Wait. What!" he yelled irritated. Yuzu smacked him in the head with a bread stick.

"What did I say about coming into the kitchen before dinner was ready!" she yelled then hit him with the bread stick again and again till he stepped out of the kitchen door.

"Alright. Alright, I'm out! Sheesh!" he yelled then glared at Karin who was snickering to herself.

"Why didn't you tell me it was _her_?" he asked his dad then glared at the kitchen door.

"I didn't even know you knew her." Isshin said sitting down at the couch.

"She's the girl who ruined my day today. She knocked my coffee on my suit then insulted me!" he yelled at his father. He just shrugged it off.

"Well, she was in danger so I helped her. She knows something that I believe is big. She might still be in danger for all I know." He said.

"So you brought the danger upon us too, you know that right?" Ichigo's brow twitched at his father's mistake.

"What did you want me to do, let whoever was chasing her kill her? That's something you would do but I can't just a pretty girl roam the street by herself." He said chuckling to himself.

"I wouldn't do that!" Ichigo yelled at his father. At that, Yuzu came in and announced that dinner was ready. All three of them made their way into the kitchen. Yuzu and Karin sat on one side and Isshin sat on the edge leaving two seats for Ichigo and Orihime to sit together. They both glared at each other before they sat down. It confused Yuzu.

"So you know my brother too?" she asked as she passed around the bread sticks.

"Yeah. I actually met him today." She said after she thanked kami for the food. Ichigo gave her another glare before he ate his own food.

"So why don't you guys like each other?" Karin asked as she slurped her spaghetti. Orihime nodded than responded.

"I accidently bumped into him and he flipped out on me." She said bluntly. Ichigo gave her another glare then started to protest.

"She spilled my coffee on my new suit." He said then ate his breadstick.

"I also apologized and you were still flipping out." She gave him a glare then drank her water.

"So you guys love each other." Isshin chimed in. Orihime's eyes widened as she spit her drink out at Ichigo. The whole table laughed. Ichigo stood up.

"What the hell woman!?" he yelled as she went to get him a towel.

I'm so sorry!" she yelled as she wiped his face and his shirt then down, there. He blushed. She finally noticed what she was doing then blushed immediately "I'm sorry!" she said then bowed down so he couldn't see her flushed face.

"Guys don't laugh at them!" Yuzu protested while whipping the laughing tears from her eyes.

"It's okay." He finally said to her as she was still bowing. She finally looked up at him then smiled.

"I'm Inoue Orihime! She said as she stuck her hand out for him to shake it.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He said as shook her hand.

* * *

"I want her and I want her_ now_." Aizen said tapping his finger on his chair.

"Don't worry boss. You always get what you want so how will this be any different?" Gin said with his sly smile.

"You're right. She'll come back to me eventually." He said with an evil smile.

**I hope yall liked it :D I am proud it is sooo long.(Well at least in my eyes.) R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

After dinner and when Yuzu and Karin went upstairs to bed, Isshin asked Orihime and Ichigo to come into the living room to discuss Orihime's case.

"So what exactly happened?" Ichigo said as he fell down on his couch. Orihime fidgeted in her seat nervous to talk about the subject. She noticed that they were still waiting for an answer so she started to tell them what she saw.

"Well, I was on my way home when I heard some people yelling in an ally and-"

"So you stuck your nose into someone else's business." He cut her off. She gave him a glare and ignored his comment.

"As I was saying. I heard them yelling and then the man named Aizen shot him." She said horrified.

"Are you sure that his name was Aizen?" Isshin asked as he watched her fiddle with her fingers. She nodded than looked up to him.

"He was with a man named Gum." She said with a straight face. Ichigo started to laugh in the background.

"Gum? Are you even sure that was his name?" Ichigo said before laughing harder. She stood up then punched him in the arm. "Oww woman!"

"I'm sorry that my memory is not that good enough Strawberry-san!" she yelled then sat down. Ichigo was rubbing his arm.

"My name is Ichigo damn it." He said still rubbing his arm.

"And mine is Orihime." She said crossing her legs. Isshin couldn't help but laugh at the two of them. Ichigo glared at him.

"It's like you two are made for each other." He said with a big smile. "I have always wanted grandchildren." He said with a goofy face. Orihime blushed then looked down.

"Shut it old man." He said while leaning back on the couch.

"Anyway, the man you were talking about was Gin and they are both wanted criminals. Are you sure their names were correct?" Isshin asked seriously. Orihime looked up at him and nodded.

"Look at the pictures." She said giving him the camera. "I wanted to take them for my job. I wanted to make a story about it." She said looking down. "But I was stupid enough to get caught." She said sadly. With that someone knocked on the door.

"Who could that be in the middle of the night?" Ichigo said as he made his way toward the door. He opened the door and saw a letter on the ground labeled 'Orihime' on it. He picked it up then made his way back to the living room. He handed her the letter. "It's for you".

She read the letter in her head: _If you tell the police, we'll hurt that nice family. _She gasped before she ripped the paper up.

"What did it say?" Isshin asked. She waved her hands in front of her.

"It was nothing important." She said with a weak smile. Ichigo eyed her before she stood up. "I think it's time for me to go." She said.

"What are you talking about? I already said you can stay and plus it's already eleven. We can't just let you go home by yourself." Isshin said standing up after her. "Ichigo why don't you walk her home." Isshin said with a big smile.

"That's not necessary. I've caused you guys enough trouble." She said with a smile. "Besides, I can take care of myself." She said.

"Clearly." Ichigo said while rolling his eyes. He went toward the closet to grab his coat. "Common. I'll walk you home." He said while putting on a jacket. She sighed in defeat as she made her way toward him. "Do you have anything other than that sweater?" she shook her head no. He reached into the closet and gave her one of his jackets.

"You don't have to-"

"You'll catch a cold." He said putting it over her. She nodded.

"Orihime, if you ever need anything just call this number. Is there anybody we can contact to tell them you're okay?" Isshin asked as he handed her his number. She frowned.

"No. My brother died a while ago and I don't know my parents." She said bluntly.

"Sorry." Isshin said looking down.

"It's alright." She said with a smile. Ichigo was losing his patience.

"Can we go?" he asked as he pushed her out the door. She said her last goodbye to his dad as he shoved her out the door.

"So where do you live?" he asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I actually don't live far from here." She said snuggling into his jacket. It smelled like him. Surprisingly he didn't smell half bad. She was pulled out of her thoughts when he asked her a personal question.

"How did your brother die?" he said while not thinking. "Sorry you don't have to answer that if you don't want to." He said sticking his hand through his hair.

"It's okay. I don't mind talking about it." She said quietly. " I was waiting for him to come home. I usually cooked dinner since we didn't have a mom. I cooked and cleaned while he was working. One night, he didn't come home. I was worried so I called the cops." She stopped in the middle of her sentence to take a deep breath. "When they came to the house, they said that he died." She said while holding back tears. "Do you know what the worst part of it was?" she asked looking up to him. He gulped then shook his head. "We still don't even know who killed him." She sighed. There was a long silence before she started to talk again.

"I'm sorry if I made you depressed." She said with a small smile. "Whenever I tell the story, people get depressed." She said with another sigh. "That's why I became a photographer. So I can tell other people's story with just a picture so it won't have to be so depressing." She said with another smile.

"I felt the same way when my mom died." He said without thinking.

"Well our hardships make us stronger, right?" she said with a smile.

"Y-yeah." He said with a half-smile.

"Well, here I am." She said looking at him. He wasn't looking at her but at her house. She turned to see her door wide open. "My house!" she yelled and before she could run up to her house he pulled her back.

"Someone could be in there." He said pulling her beside him. He cocked his gun that was in his pocket and her eyes widened.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting prepared." He said slowly walking up the stairs with her close to his side. "Stay outside Orihime." He said in a low tone.

"O-okay." She said as she waited for him to go inside.

He walked into the house and everything was a wreck. There was glass all over the floor and papers everywhere. He hid behind a wall then pointed his gun in the kitchen. Silverware and dishes where spread across the floor. He lowered his gun and walked into the room. The room was surprisingly alright. It was fixed nice and neatly. "Orihime! You can come in now." He yelled.

"What the hell!?" she yelled as she walked into the house. My papers!" she yelled and started to collect the papers on the ground. "Byakuya-san is gonna get made if I don't put these in the right order." She said pouting. Ichigo made his way out of the room and knelt by her.

"Who's Byakuya?" he asked trying to help her with her papers.

"Don't touch them!" she barked then he dropped the papers. "Sorry. It's just that they have to be right or he'll flip." She said trying to put them in order.

"Who is he?" he asked again.

"Ohh. Sorry. He's my boss." She said focusing on the papers on the ground.

"Can I help somehow?" he asked as he stood up to close the door. She looked up at him surprised.

"You can clean the kitchen." She said with a big smile. He picked up the coat rack then put his and her jacket on it then made his way to the kitchen.

"Maybe you should call the cops." He said from the kitchen. The note popped up into her head and she shook the thought of calling the cops away.

"N-no i-its fine. I can manage." She stuttered. His head pocked out of the kitchen.

"You should. Your house is a mess. The people you saw must be showing you a sign or something. A threat." He said. Orihime sighed.

" I can't do that." She said looking down to her lap. This caught Ichigo's attention right away.

"Why can't you? You have every right to. I'll call them right now." He said reaching for the phone. She scrambled to her feet the smacked the phone from his hand. It shocked Ichigo.

"When I say I can't It means I can't!" she yelled. He looked at her confused then gripped her shoulders.

"They threatened you didn't they." He said trying to meet her eyes but she looked away. "What did they say?" he asked. She didn't respond. He shook her. "I'm trying to help you dammit! What did they say?" She finally looked him in the eyes.

"They said if I called the cops they would hurt your family." She said firmly.

"Bastards." He said then hit the wall. It made her jump. "Just call the cops. We'll be fine." He said after a long silence.

"No." she said quietly.

"What did you say?" he asked irritated.

"I said No dammit! I have already lost a family and I am not going to let you lose yours just because I am a little scared!" she yelled. He looked at her in amazement then sighed and massaged his temples.

"Fine then. You know you're gonna have to move right?" he asked her while still massaging his temples.

"Why can't I just stay here?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Because the men who are after you already know that you live here." He said giving her a scowl then rolled his eyes. She then took a picture of him with the flash on and it blinded him. She walked back to the living room to clean her papers up.

"What the hell woman!" he yelled rubbing his eyes.

"My name is Orihime dammit!" she yelled from the living room. He cursed to himself as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He watched her ruffle the papers up as he leaned on the wall across from her. She looked up at him and he swiftly looked away.

"How long are you gonna stay here?" she asked annoyed. He looked at her then got his jacket and put it on. "W-wait are you leaving?" she asked as she struggled to get up from the ground.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked as he made his way toward the door. Before he could reach it she jumped in front of him.

"I was just kidding." She said quickly turning her head from his gaze. He chuckled.

"What? You scared?" he asked with a dumb expression like his father's. She quickly denied it.

"N-no." she said while blushing. Even though he couldn't see it she looked away from him.

"What happened to 'I can take care of myself'?" he said patting her on the head. She pouted. As he took his jacket back off. He pinched her cheeks then went to the floor where all of the papers were still there. "Turn on the light so I could help you put this stuff together." He said while trying to comprehend the notes on the paper.

"They are paper work that boss man gave me." She said sitting down on the couch. She yawned.

"Tired?" he asked her as she yawned.

"Yeah, just a little bit." She said as she yawned again. She knelt beside him and tried to sort out the papers. A few minutes later she fell asleep through the process. He looked beside him and she was knocked out on the floor. He sighed.

"You're a whole lot of trouble." He said then looked around the house. "_I'm not gonna just leave her house like this." _He thought to himself. He cleaned up her living room and the kitchen. He stacked her documents on her coffee table then lifter her up. He picked her up bridal style then put her in her bed. He laid her down then took off her shoes. He then covered her up. He watched her sleep for a while then decided it was time for him to go. He made sure that every single window and door was locked before he left.

* * *

"It seems the Kurosaki kid just left the house." Gin said while looking through some binoculars.

"Interesting. Is anyone else in the house?" Aizen asked from the back seat of the car.

"It doesn't seem like it. The lights are out." Gin said back to him.

"Okay then. I'll be back then." He said as he exited the car. "If anyone tries to come in, honk twice." He said through the window.

"Alright boss." Gin said and waited in his car.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Isshin said with a goofy grin on his face. Ichigo hung his jacket in their closet.

"Shut it old man." Ichigo said as he walked up the stairs. Isshin frowned at his actions.

"Common son you know you could tell me if you two made sweet love." He said with an even wider grin. Ichigo took off his shoe and through it at him.

"Shut up. I have work in the morning." He said then slammed his door shut. Sometimes that man can be too annoying. He took off his shirt and changed into some pajama pants then flopped on his bed. "_I need to move out already"_ he thought then rolled over to look at the ceiling. He sighed again thinking about all the events that happened earlier. He put his hand over his head and let out another deep sigh. He was about to fall asleep till his phone rang. He reached out and looked at the caller id. "Unknown Caller?" he said to himself.

"I'll let it go to voice mail." He said then laid down in his bed. His phone didn't stop ringing so he turned over and answered the phone.

"Why are you calling this early in the morning?!" he yelled into the phone.

"Is this Kurosaki Ichigo?" the man asked.

"It depends, who am I speaking to?" Ichigo retorted.

"Right know it doesn't matter. I only called to say one thing: STAY AWAY FROM INOUE ORIHIME . IF YOU DON'T IT WILL ONLY BRING PAIN TOWARD YOU AND _HER_." The man said. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Who the hell is this." He said in a stern tone as he sat up. The man didn't answer back then he hung up. Ichigo rushed out of bed and put a shirt on before he ran down stairs. He put his jacket back on and rushed back to Orihime's house.

Aizen unlocked the door with the key he had from before. He locked the door then crept inside to find out that the whole house was clean. It made him sick. He went toward her room and watched her sleep for a while. He walked toward her then shook her awake.

"Stop it Ichigo." She mumbled before he slapped her. She was wide awake now when she saw the man named Aizen. She tried to scream but he clasped his hand on her mouth. He pulled her closer by her face.

"I'm gonna tell you this Orihime and I'm gonna tell you only once: You are my play thing and you belong to nobody else but me, you got that?" he told her. She tried to turn away from his face but he forced her to look at him. He then pulled her by her hair. She screamed.

"I said do you got that!?" he yelled yanking her head harder. She still didn't hear her say anything then he heard two honks coming from the front then banging on the door. He dropped her on the ground then kicked her in the stomach. He crouched down then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Till we meet again" he said then made his way out the window.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own bleach!**

* * *

"Orihime! Open the damn door!" Ichigo yelled as he banged on the door. He heard muffling then a thud. He banged harder on the door. "I'm gonna break this door down!" he threated. Not too long after that he bum rushed through her door.

"Orihime!" he yelled as he made his way toward her bedroom door. He rushed inside and found her on the ground. He knelt down beside her and shook her. "Orihime wake up!" he said still shaking her. He kneeled down closer to see if she was even breathing. She was. He scooped her up bridle style then rushed out of her apartment toward his house. A few minutes later he rushed into his house.

"Old man wake up!" he yelled then rushed into his room and laid her on his bed. He went into his father's room and shook him awake.

"There's something wrong with Orihime." He said nervously. His father looked at him dumbly.

"Who?" he said blinking wildly.

"Inoue!" he said firmly. His dad shot up from his bed.

"Where is she?" he asked while putting his robe on and exiting his room.

"She's on my bed." He said following behind him. His dad laughed.

"You just met her yesterday and she's already in your bed?" he said smiling. Ichigo blushed a little then hit him on the head.

"Can it old man. Just help her." He said irritated. Isshin made his way into the room. He put his head on her chest. "W-what are you doing?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Calm down." Isshin said as he took his head off of her chest. "She was knocked out." He said standing up. "I'm gonna check if she has any injuries so please get out." He said still looking down at her.

"I'm not leaving." Ichigo said firmly.

"I'm not gonna do anything to her." Isshin chuckled. "At least turn around." He said.

"Fine." He said then turned around. Isshin scanned her for a little bit then check if she was okay under her clothes. He found that she had big bruise on her rib cage.

" I can see now why she was knocked out." He said pulling her shirt down.

"What? What's wrong with her." Ichigo asked as he turned back around to face his father.

"Someone kicked her while she was down causing her pass out." Isshin said. "Otherwise than that she is perfectly fine." He said then gestured for Ichigo to come. "Come help me out son." He said seriously.

"What do you need?" he asked walking forward.

"I need you to hold her up." He said as he left to get some equipment. "Make sure she's still." He said before he left. He came in not a minute later then knelt down beside her. He started to wrap her rib cage with some cloth. "There." He said as he cut the end of the cloth. He pulled her shirt back down. Ichigo laid her down slowly then covered her with his blanket. He stood there and watched her. Isshin then patted his shoulder.

"I think you should protect her from things like this." He said before he walked out. Ichigo let out a deep sigh.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" he asked the sleeping girl then put his hand over his face. His watch started to ring then he looked at it. "It's already 4." He said to himself. He sat down at the edge of the bed then leaned on the wall. Before he knew it, he was already passed out.

Orihime finally woke up in an unfamiliar room. She tried to sit up but she was too sore to do so. She put her hand on her head then remembered what happened to her before she was knocked out. She remembered seeing Aizen's face then screamed as she sat up waking up Ichigo.

"W-what happened!?" Ichigo yelled as scrammed to his feet. He knelt by her and tried to calm her down. She saw him then stopped screaming.

"Ichigo?" she said slowly. He nodded. She finally felt relieved. A few moments later Isshin busted through the door.

"Is everything alright?" he asked pointing his gun in all directions. Orihime jumped then looked at him. Ichigo looked at him. His eyes said that it was not the right time.

"Oh. Sorry." He said then back out the room. Ichigo turned to Orihime.

"What happened last night?" Ichigo asked worried. She stiffened in her seat then started to fiddle with her fingers.

"He came inside my house." She said quietly. At first Ichigo didn't understand what she was saying, but then it hit him. His eyes widened.

"Aizen went into your house and hurt you?!" he said furious. She nodded and didn't say anything after that. She then looked around to find out she didn't have her camera. She tried to get up but he stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I have to go get my camera." She said still trying to get up.

"After everything you've been through all you care about is that stupid camera?" he said irritated.

"Yes I do so can you please move?" she asked still trying to move away from him but he wouldn't budge.

"The camera is not important right now." He said still stopping her from getting up.

"It's maybe not important to you, but to me it is very important." She said trying to push him away.

"What's so important about the dumb camera anyway?" he asked starring straight at her. She took a deep breath then stopped trying to get up.

"It will bring justice to that man who died that night and to those who already died by their hands." She said turning her gaze away from him. He was still looking at her then patted her on the head. She looked up at him.

"You're a nice person." He said with a smile. "I'll get your camera. Is there anything else you need?" he asked before he walked out.

"What do you mean? I'll go get it when I go home." She said trying to stand up again.

"No." he said firmly. "You're gonna stay here for a while until we arrange for a new place for you to stay." He said looking at her.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with my house?" she said crossing her arms.

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe it's that a man just broke into your house and tried to kill you." He said sarcastically.

"I already caused you people trouble. I'll get a new house on my own then." She said pouting.

"That's not necessary. My old man already arranged a place for us." He said sticking his hand in his hair. She stood up slowly.

"What do you mean 'us'?" she asked.

"I'm staying with you." He said looking away from her.

"Why? I told I can take care of myself." She said while trying to walk but fell. He swiftly caught her.

"I don't think so." He said looking into her eyes as he helped her up. "You were attacked in your own house and you can barely stand." He said placing her back on the bed. "What would have happened if I didn't come?" he asked her then she looked away. "You could have been raped or worst killed." He said then started to walk out.

"Why do you care what happens to me?" she asked still not looking at him directly.

"Well, you remind me of someone who was very important to me." She looked back at him but he was already walking out of the room. She sighed. "Why is he so stubborn?" she asked herself. Ichigo made his way down stairs then his phone rang. It was his job. He answered the phone.

"Hello." He said not interested in what his boss had to say.

"What do you mean 'hello'?" his boss asked angrily. "Why aren't you at work?" the man yelled through the phone.

"I had some business to take care of." Ichigo said bluntly.

"What other business is there other than work?!" the man yelled. Ichigo pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Calm down boss." He said in a chillax tone. "I'm gonna need a few days off of work." Ichigo said.

"How are gonna miss work then ask me for some days off!?" the man yelled again and again causing Ichigo to move the phone from his ear.

"Listen Renji, this girl needs my help and I'm going to help her if you like or not." Ichigo said firmly.

"A girl?" Renji asked surprised. "How many days are we talking?" he said interested in what Ichigo was going to do with his absent days.

"About 9." Ichigo said thinking.

"Deal. Just don't have too much fun." He said then started to laugh. Ichigo shook his head.

"Thanks boss." Ichigo said then hung up. He rubbed his temples then continued to walk down the stairs.

"So what are you gonna do with those 9 days? Make me a grandchild?" Isshin said on the couch. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched then he hit him in the head.

"One it's none of your damn business and two why are you so fixated in having grandchildren!" he yelled. Isshin started to fake cry.

"I just don't want my son to grow old and alone!" he yelled then rushed over to the picture of his late wife. "Misaki I don't think are son will ever find love!" he cried. Ichigo shook his head then quickly left his house.

"Sometimes that man could be so overdramatic." He said to himself. The smell of smoke blocked his thoughts. He looked up and saw that there was smoke coming from the area where Orihime stayed. "Oh no." he said then ran toward her house.

Her house was set on fire. He saw the firemen trying their hardest to put out the fire but they were having a rough time trying. "Her camera." He said remembering how much It meant to her. He rushed over to her house.

"Sir you can't go in their!" one of the firemen said. He looked at the man.

"This will only take a second!" he yelled back to him then ran inside.

The whole building was clouded by smoked. It was hard to see and breathe. He didn't care. As long as he got the camera he was alright. He rushed into her room and saw it was on her night stand. He tried not to get burned while he made his way through some burning wood that fell down from the ceiling. He jumped across the burning floor and got to the camera. He started coughing as he grabbed the camera. He did jumped back over the fire again and tried to exit the house. This time his exit was destroyed. He looked around to find out that there was a window that hasn't been set on fire in the living room. He made his way toward her living room and was about to jump out the window when something caught his eye. It was a picture of her brother. He quickly grabbed the picture and put it in his jacket then jumped through the window. He landed a few feet away from the house then he scurried to his feet before the house exploded. He tucked and rolled across the street and stayed there coughing his lungs out and breathing in the fresh air. A couple of firemen came toward him.

"Sir are you okay?!" one of the men asked.

"Sir your jacket is on fire!" another man said. Ichigo looked at his shoulder then put out the fire. He stood up and noticed that his leg was hurting. He looked down and saw a big glass shard in his upper left thigh.

"We can take you to a doctor." A fireman said as he walked passed him. Ichigo just waved his hand.

"I already have a crazy doctor at home." He said then walked toward his house. Moments later he entered his house.

"Ichi-nii what happened!?" Yuzu yelled as he walked into the house. He waved his hand.

"Tell dad I need him in my room." He said limping up the stairs.

"Ichi-nii, your leg!" she yelled pointing at his injury.

"Don't worry Yuzu, I'm fine. Just go get dad." He said in a soft voice. She nodded then rushed into the kitchen. He went into his room to find Orihime looking at his paperwork.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She jumped then noticed he was all dirty.

"What happened!?" she yelled then rushed toward him with the chair she was sitting on. She told him to sit on it.

"I see that you're feeling better." He said as he sat on.

"Enough of me, what happened to you!?" she yelled as she bended down to looked at his leg wound. He gave the camera. She looked at it and immediately put it beside her on the ground. He looked at her shocked that she just through the camera that he risked his life for shoved to the side.

"We have to treat this wound." She said then tried to take off his pants. He stood up embarrassed.

"W-what are you doing! It's fine!" he yelled.

"No it's not! If you leave it in there it'll get infected! I went to medical school for a year so I know what I'm doing." She said still trying to take off his pants.

"It's fine!" he yelled. She stood up and forced him on the chair.

"Just let me help you!" she yelled. She then ripped his pants.

"See! This is what I didn't want to happen!" she yelled bending back down to look at his pants. Then Isshin came in.

"What happened Ichigo-" he looked at them then they blushed. Orihime picked her camera up then stood up and backed away from Ichigo.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Isshin said giving them a goofy grin.

"N-no!" Orihime yelled. She kept on blushing. "I'm gonna go see if they need any help down stairs." Orihime said before rushing down stairs. She didn't walk too fast because she was still injured, but fast enough to get out of his room quickly. Ichigo was still blushing.

"So you guys are in the process of making my grandchildren!" Isshin yelled happily. Ichigo tensed up then through the closest thing to him at his father.

"Shove it!" Ichigo yelled as he through a book at him. His father only laughed at his actions making him angrier. Isshin stopped laughing then put a serious face.

"Seriously, what happened to you?" he asked.

"I came from Orihime's place, and it was on fire." He said looking down.

"So they set her house on fire." He said while stroking his beard. "I guess they will keep on tormenting her till she gives them back the evidence." He said looking at Ichigo. "Can you handle this?" Isshin asked seriously. Ichigo looked up at him with determination.

"Of course I can." He said. They then heard someone drop a glass on the ground then the door open. They looked at each other then left the room and ran down the stairs. They saw that the news was on at it was talking about Orihimes' house. They both looked at the door and saw Orihime running.

"That's not good for her injuries." He said to Ichigo who was already on his way to stop her. She was running toward her house. She didn't care about the pain on her ribs. She wanted to go to her house. The house held too many memories to be destroyed. She lived in that house with her brother. All her memories with her brother were in that house. Tears started to fall from her eyes. It wasn't right for someone to just go and burn down her house like that.

"Orihime!" Ichigo yelled after her. She didn't care right now. All that was on her mind was her house. She finally turned around the corner to find her house still burning. It was charcoal black and looked like an old haunted house. She stood there trembling at the sight of her house. She was shaking when she took the camera and took a picture of her house. When she saw it in her camera she hugged herself and dropped to the ground then started to break down and cry. A few seconds later Ichigo was by her side. He knelt by her and held her like his mother did for him when he cried. She stopped hugging herself then put her arms around him and cried inside his chest. Ichigo's rage was fuming within him.

He was made at the people who would make her cry. He cursed Aizen's name as he held her in his arms. She was so fragile in his arms. He pitied her and asked himself why it had to happen to her. He scooped her into his arms then took her to his house. He opened the door. Karin was there worried about the both of them.

"Ichi-nii what happe-" Ichigo told her to hush as he walked into the house. She nodded then watched them walk upstairs. Orihime stopped her crying then finally noticed that she was being carried. She squirmed a little in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry." She muffled into his shirt. He looked down at her with full concern in his eyes.

"It's fine." He said as he let her down. When he put her down something fell out of his jacket. She looked down at it then picked it up. Tears started to pour out of her eyes again. Then he tried to say what had happened but was interrupted when she gave him a big hug. He was surprised but then hugged her back on instinct.

"Thank you." She said in his jacket. I'm cry now because I'm happy." She said as she pulled back and gave him a big smile. He whipped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm glad that I can make you happy." He said giving her a warm smile.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked it because I know I did **__** please review **_

_**-Diamondayy07**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Bleach… Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo let Orihime go. She sighed then started to walk in his room with him following closely behind her.

"So now that I actually have no house to go back to, when are we leaving?" she asked. He scratched his head as he thought of an answer.

"We might leave the day after tomorrow." He said sitting in the chair that was still in the middle of the room. As he sat down he winced at the pain in his thigh. Orihime looked at his leg then back at him.

"I really need to fix that. The cut is deep." She said kneeling near him studying his leg. She put her hand on his leg then he stiffened. "Just relax." She said still analyzing the wound. He was perfectly calm regarding to his leg. It was just how close she was to his groin. He couldn't help but feel nervous when a pretty girl was that close to his magic stick. She stood up and started to look for something. He took a deep breath and lowered his head.

"Okay am I gonna cut our are you gonna take it off." She said as she found some scissors in his desk drawer. He looked up shocked.

"Wait what?" he asked dumbly.

"Your pants. Knowing you they are probably expensive. So if you want me to cut it its fine with me." She said walking toward him with the scissors.

"Oh. You can go ahead and cut it." He said shrugging. She nodded then bent down. She snipped the leg piece of carefully then lifted it off of his wound. He held in his breath then she exhaled.

"Okay ima pull it out okay?" she said then looked up to him. He nodded. She took the glass out. He didn't budge. "Are you okay?" she asked looking back up at him. He nodded again. She looked down at the cloth on the ground then shrieked the started to pace. He immediately stood up.

"What's the matter?" he asked as she turned around.

"All of my clothes are burned!" she said as her eyes started to pour out tears. He sighed then chuckled at walked over toward his dresser then pulled out a hoodie and sweat pants then through it at her. She managed to catch them.

"They're my old cloths. They may still be big on you but it's better than nothing, right?" he said as he leaned against his.

"T-thank you." She said as she made her way out of the room. He followed her to the bathroom.

"There are towels in that cabinet over there." He said pointing at the cabinet. She walked into the bathroom. She turned around to see that Ichigo was walking away.

"Seriously, Thank you." She said to him and he turned around. "Thanks for everything." She said. "I know that I may have caused you guys a lot of trouble, but you all still stick with me." She said rubbing her arm. "I just want to thank you for-"

"It's fine." He said cutting her off. "There's no need for all of your thank yous." He said as he messed up his hair. "I'm helping you out as a friend." He said giving her a genuine smile. She smiled back at him.

"Thank you." She said again. He chuckled at her.

"What did I just say." He said. She laughed.

"Sorry." She said giving him a big smile. He smiled back at her as she went to close the door. She closed the door then leaned against it. _"How can someone be so nice."_ She said to herself as she smiled. Ichigo went to his dad's room so he could fix his leg.

* * *

"Why are you smiling so hard? You look creepy." His dad said as he sowed his leg.

"Can it old man." He said trying to hide his smile. Isshin looked up at him with a big smile.

"You liiiiike her." He said as his smile got wider. Ichigo blushed then hit him in the head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said irritated now. He stood up since his father was done then left his room. He could have sworn he heard his dad thank kami that he wasn't gay. Ichigo's brow twitched then he exhaled. He went down stairs to find something to eat. He made his way down stairs then saw Karin and Yuzu stand up nervously. He walked toward them worried.

"What's the matter?" he asked. They looked at each other then back at him.

"Is Orihime-chan okay?" they asked in union. Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah. She's fine. She's just showering." He said smiling. Yuzu and Karin looked at each other again then back to him

"A-are you okay Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked nervously. He looked at her confused.

"I'm fine. What do I look sick to you?" he asked her. She shook her head no. Then Karin crossed her arms.

"It's just you've been smiling so much lately and it's starting to worry us." Karin said as she sat down on the couch. Ichigo frowned as his eyebrow twitched.

"I've noticed." He said crossing his arms. The door knocked then he walked over to answer it. He opened the door to find a worried Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki?" he said surprised. "I haven't seen you since college-"

"Save the formalities." She cut him off then walked in.

"Tatsuki-chan!?" the girls yelled then ran over to give her a hug.

"I haven't seen you guys in forever." Tatsuki said with a weak smile.

"Yeah because stupid Ichi-nii never invites you over anymore." Yuzu pouted.

"Yeah. It seems like he doesn't have any friends anymore ever since he stopped inviting you over." Karin retorted.

"Hey! I do too have friends!" he yelled in the background.

"Ohh gosh I'll go make some dinner. Karin come help me." She said then grabbed Karin's hand. Ichigo looked at Tatsuki and noticed that she was very worried. He put on a serious face.

"What's wrong." He said in a stern voice. She looked at him then took a picture out of her jacket and handed it to him.

"have you seen her? She hasn't been coming to work and I've been calling her phone none stop but it goes straight to voice mail. Then I saw the news and saw that her house was on fire." She said worried.

"You know Orihime?" Ichigo asked surprised. She looked at him confused.

"Wait, you've seen her?" she asked happily.

"Yeah, she's upstairs in the shower." He said pointing up the stairs. Tatsuki looked up and saw that Orihime was walking down the stairwell.

"Orihime!?" Tatsuki yelled.

"T-Tatsuki? What are you doing here?" she asked as she rushed down stairs. Tatsuki gave her a hug.

"I should be asking you that. Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick." She said letting go of her.

"S-sorry. A lots been happening lately." She said looking down. Tatsuki looked at her worried.

"I can see that. Your house was burnt to the ground!" she yelled. They made their way toward the couch. Ichigo was confused.

"So you two know each other?" Ichigo said pointing to both of them. Orihime smiled.

"We work together." She said while nodding.

"Ohh. That makes sense." He said as he slouched back into his chair.

"Why is you're house burned down and why are you staying with Ichigo?" she said giving him a glare. Orihime waved her hands in front of her.

"W-well his dad helped me with an issue and-"

"His dad helped you?" she asked worried. "Did he do anything inappropriate to you?" she asked cutting her off.

"N-no! He was actually very nice. I owe them both a lot." She said while smiling.

"Ohh. That still doesn't explain why your house is gone." She said crossing her arms. Ichigo looked at her then back at Tatsuki. Orihime took a deep breath. Right when she was about to tell her, someone knocked on the door. All three of them looked at the door. Ichigo stood up.

"Go on and tell her. I'ma get the door." He said walking toward the door. He opened the door to see a petite lady.

"Ichigo I need to talk to you, wait who the hell is that?!" she yelled as she pushed Ichigo aside. She walked into the living room. She gave Tatsuki a glare.

"Arisawa." She said gnawing her teeth.

"Rukia." Tatsuki said with malice. Rukia looked at Orihime. Orihime just blinked wildly.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked putting her hand on her hips. Orihime looked at her confused.

"Inoue Orihime. Who the hell are you?" Orihime retorted back. Ichigo just slapped his forhead.

"_I did not sign up for this." _Ichigo said to himself as he walked back into the livingroom.

"Kuchiki Rukia." She said tapping her foot expecting an apology for her rudeness. Orihime held her tongue and though why her name sounded so familiar. Rukia was still tapping her foot. Ichigo sighed deeply.

"Ichigo what is this floosy doing in your house!?" she yelled pointing her finger in her face. Orihime bit it then yelled,

"I am not a floosy!" then stood up. They were both glaring at each other then Tatsuki pulled her down and whispered to her.

"That's Kuchiki-san's little sister." She said looking at Rukia. Orihime's mouth dropped open.

"So she's…"

"Yeah." Tatsuki said patting her on the back. "The only reason why I haven't knocked her teeth out yet is because I love my job." She said. Orihime took a deep breath.

"I don't like how you're treating people!" she yelled pointing at her. Rukia crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"You heard me." Orihime said firmly. Ichigo sighed.

"Now now lets all just calm dow-"

"Shut it Ichigo, I want to hear what she has to say." Rukia said putting her hand up.

"See. Like that. You can't just tell Ichigo to shut it in his own house!" Orihime yelled.

"I can do anything I want to him. He is my boyfriend after all." She said wrapping her arm around his arm. Orihime lowered her finger.

"B-boyfriend?" Orihime asked shocked. Then looked at Ichigo. He shoved her off his arm.

"We aren't dating!" he said immediately. "Not after you cheated on me with Renji!" he said shocked that she even thought that they would be after messing with both guys.

"What are you talking about, I thought that we had a thing?" she said sadly.

"We did until you cheated on me with Renji then lied to him saying you were single!" he yelled throwing his arms in the air. Orihime sighed with relief. Tatsuki looked at her like she was crazy.

"Dinner's ready!" Yuzu yelled. Everyone stopped yelling then looked at her. She looked at them then started to back up back into the kitchen.

"Never mind just come in when you're ready." She said nervously. They heard Karin ask what's wrong then Yuzu shushed her. Ichigo sighed again.

"Look what ever feelings we had then are over now." He said patting her on the shoulder. She looked at Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Kiss your damn jobs goodbye!" she yelled and stomped out of the living room. Orihime looked at Tatsuki then ran after her.

"W-wait. I'm sorry." She said before she could leave. Tatsuki and Ichigo exchanged glances then ran after Orihime.

"I don't really care if I don't get my job back, but please don't punish Tatsuki for my mistake." She said rubbing her arm. "I know I was rude but please give her her job back." She said looking straight into her eyes.

"Orihime." Tatsuki said. Rukia took a deep breath.

"You're right. It was your mistake." She said then started to walk out. Orihime chased after her.

"Please." She called out to her. Rukia turned around and walked up to her.

"I want to hear you beg on your knees for her job." Rukia demanded. Tatsuki and Ichigo ran after her.

"You don't have to do this-"

"I want to." Orihimes said cutting Tatsuki off.

"I'm waiting." She said with her arms crossed. Orihime knelt on the floor then bowed down.

"Please Rukia-sama, give Tatsuki her job back." Orihime said while still bowing.

"That was very nice." Rukia said patting her on the head. Orihime gritted her teeth. "She can have her job back." She said then started to laugh as she walked away. Ichigo helped her stand back up.

"You really didn't have to do that." Tatsuki said sadly. Orihime gave her a weak smile.

"But you're really good at what you do and you deserve that job more than anyone." She said. Tatsuki gave her a big hug. Ichigo looked at her sadly.

"Don't look at me like that." Orihime said. He couldn't help it. Her house just burned down and she was still thinking about helping others. She just lost everything and she still helps others. He sighed then joined the hug making her blush.

"Okay I won't." he said smiling. Holding both of the girls close to him. After their group hug, Orihime told Tatsuki how she'll be staying with Ichigo for a while during dinner. After an angry Tatsuki calmed down, and she stopped threatening Ichigo, Tatsuki said she had to go home to her boyfriend, Uryu Ishida. They all said goodbye to her then made their way to the living room.

"That was really nice, what you did today." Ichigo said sitting next to her. She just nodded as she took the popcorn from him.

"She would do the same thing for me if I was in her position." She said while eating popcorn. He watched her then she looked at him.

"What?" she asked nervously. He shrugged.

"It's nothing." He said then started to watch the television.

"Yeah, Ichi-nii don't look at her that way. You're creeping her out." Karin said while taking some popcorn out of the bowl. Yuzu nodded at her twin's protest. Ichigo's brow twitched then Orihime laughed. An hour or so passed and Orihime and Ichigo were the only ones still awake. Orihime yawned.

"So where exactly am I sleeping?" she asked rubbing her eyes. He thought to himself. _"Well I can't let her sleep down here. It gets too cold."_ He sighed.

"You can sleep in my room." He said while standing up careful enough so he wouldn't wake up his sisters. He picked up Karin and Orihime tried to pick up Yuzu. She followed Ichigo while trying to maintain her grip on Yuzu. They made their way to their room. Ichigo put Karin in her bed then took Yuzu from Orihime. They covered them up then left the room making sure it was closed all the way.

"You said I was sleeping in your room, so where are you gonna sleep?" she said as they walked into his room.

"Im sleeping in here with you." He said as he made his way toward the bed. Her eyes widened.

"W-wait. W-what?" she said looking around the room for an extra bed or something. He chuckled at her.

"Don't worry. I'll sleep on the edge like last time." He said as he sat down. She was confused for a second.

"Like last time?" she said thinking back to the time they slept on the same bed. Then hit her. "Ohhh." She said as she slammed her fist on her hand. He nodded. Then she blushed. "I'm kinda a crazy sleeper." She said still blushing.

"It's fine." He said messing up his hair. She smiled then laid down next to him.

"Tomorrow we'll get our stuff ready to go." He said leaning back on the wall. He looked at her and her arms were crossed across her chest.

"W-what?" he said.

"I don't have stuff to get ready with." She said. He sighed then scratched the side of his face.

"Right. Sorry." He said while rubbing his forehead. She laughed.

"It's alright." She said still laughing. She looked at him then sighed. "If we're gonna sleep in the same bed then go shower." She said pointing at the door. He looked at her then down at his cloths.

"It's not that bad." He said looking back up at her.

"You're pretty much burnt." She said laughing. He frowned then stood up. He went toward his dresser and got some clothes.

"Whatever makes you happy." He said as he walked out the door. She yawned as he left. He went toward the bathroom then his phone rang. _Unknown Caller._ He read then answered it.

"Hello." He said as he made his way into the bathroom.

"It's me again." The man said through the phone. Ichigo stopped in place then quickly closed the bathroom door.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo demanded. The man only laughed.

"I see you didn't take my warning seriously." The man said bluntly after his laugh. Ichigo clenched the phone tighter.

"Is this Aizen?" Ichigo asked furiously. He could have sworn he heard the man smile.

"So you finally noticed." Aizen said. Ichigo clenched the phone tighter then before.

"Listen if you hurt Orihime again I will-"

"You will what?" he asked interested in what he was gonna say.

"I will fucking kill you." Ichigo said while gridding his teeth together. He heard laughter on the other line then he stopped.

"We'll see about that." He said in a deep voice. With that, he hung up. He heard a scream in the other room. He immediately opened the door and ran back into the room.

"Orihime what's wrong!?" he yelled but found that nobody was there. His eyes widened as he looked at his open window.

"Dammit!" he yelled then punched a hole in the wall.

* * *

"Gin. You weren't supposed to kidnap her while I was on the phone with him." He said as he entered the car smiling. Gin smiled his usual eerie smile.

"Well boss I just wanted to twist things up a little." He said still smiling. They heard muffling in the back seat. They looked back to see a terrified Orihime. Aizen turned back toward Gin.

"Why didn't you take the camera?" Aizen asked. Gin shrugged.

"Cause I thought that we'd have more fun with her instead." He said with a wider smile. Aizen looked back at her then smiled to himself.

"You're right. Let's go." Aizen demanded. Gin nodded.

"Aight Boss." He said then sped away.

* * *

**Hope you guys who read it liked it :D**

**-Diamondayy07**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own bleach!**

* * *

Orihime struggled to get free from the rope that was tied at her hands. The car swerved to the right causing her to hit her head on the door of the car.

"Gin slow down. We don't want to her our guest just yet." He said looking back at Orihime who was struggling to stay in place.

"Sorry boss." He said slowing the car down. Aizen looked at her then pulled some clothes out of the glove department. He leaned in closer to her and she shut her eyes preparing for what he was gonna do to her.

"Calm down. We won't hurt you." He said while taking off the tape on her mouth and untying her arms. "Well not yet." He said looking back at the road.

"What do you want with-"

"Put these on." He cut her of throwing the clothes at her. She looked at the cloths and back at him. He was still staring at the road. She looked at the cloths again then this time the door. She reached for the handle then he said, "Don't even try. These doors are child locked." She dropped her hand then gave him a glare.

"What the hell do you want with me?" she said trying to hide the fear in her voice. He just gave her a smile.

"Just put the clothes on." He said. She shook her head no. Gin smiled at her.

"It's better not to disobey woman. Just listen to what he says and you won't get hurt." Gin said still looking at the road. She shifted in her seat.

"How am I supposed to change with you two watching me?" she said under her breath.

"Just do it." Aizen said in a stern voice. She jumped then was about to take of her hoodie when she remembered she had nothing under it. She blushed then pulled the hoodie down.

"I will not change till I get a room to change into." She said blushing and still holding her sweater down embarrassed. Aizen looked back at her to see that she was embarrassed then shook his head.

"As you wish." He said as the car stopped. She fell forward into his seat. They both got out of the car then Gin opened her door.

"Come on 'Hime." Gin said then grabbed her by the arm.

"W-what. W-where are you taking me?" she asked as he guided her across the street. They went into what looked like an abandoned building. Once they were in, Gin shoved her in the next room then closed the door.

"Hey! Wait! Don't just leave me in here!" she banged on the door.

"Get changed. We'll get you when you're ready." Gin said. She heard him walk away from the door. She sighed. She looked around to see if there were any window she could escape from and with no luck she found none.

"Figures." She said under her breath. She let out another long sigh. She knew that Ichigo was probably flipping out now knowing him. She wished she could escape and go back to him, but there was no way she could. She looked around again then noticed that the room looked very familiar to her. The banging of the door stopped her thoughts though.

"Are you done 'Hime!?" Gin yelled as he banged on the door.

"J-just a second!" she yelled back at him then started to change quickly. She changed into some jeans, which surprisingly fit her, and a white blouse. Gin was about to bang on the door till she opened it up. He gave her a smile. He grabbed the cloths from her then took her arm and dragged her deeper into the building. Once they reached their destination, he through her to the ground in front of Aizen. He gave Gin a look then Gin nodded then left. She looked up terrified.

"Come now, don't be frightened." He said standing up. She backed up a little as he stood up.

"Let me ask you something." He said while walking toward the nearest window. "Do you know why you're here?" he asked. She scoffed at the questioned.

"I only wish." She said looking away from him. He looked at her and cleared his throat.

"Well, you're here because you have something I want." He said walking back to his chair. "Or at least you were left with something I want." He said as he sat in his chair. She looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "I don't even know you." She said while standing up. He exhaled.

"I know he gave it to you." Aizen said tapping his finger on his chair.

"I don't understand. Who are you talking about?" she asked seriously.

"I searched everywhere in your house and it wasn't there. So you must have it with you." He said getting up again. "So don't lie and be a good little princess." He said walking toward her. She started to crawl backward but then he pulled her back to him with her leg. "Where are the coordinates to where my money is located?" he asked in anger. She tried to squirm away from him but his grasp on her leg was too strong.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she screamed.

"I know you're brother gave it to you!" he yelled. Orihime stopped squirming then looked directly at him.

"Y-you knew my brother?" she asked surprised. He looked at her then let her go. He started to laugh.

"Knew him? I practically owned him!" Aizen laughed evilly. Orihime's eyes widened in horror.

"W-what are you talking about? He was just an accountant. How could he ever work with the likes of you?" she said the last part with malice. This only made him laugh louder.

"Yes, you are right. He was an accountant…for me." He said with an evil grin. Orihime shook her head in horror. "Yes. I actually met him on accident. I bumped into him on the streets and his papers fell everywhere. Being the nice guy I am, I helped him out. I noticed that the papers had many numbers on them and asked him if he was an accountant." He said looking at the celling as he recalled the memory. "He told me yes so I offered him a job." He said then looked down at her. "This was about 10 years ago." He said still looking at her.

"10 years ago? That was when he said he got a promotion at work and he started to get a lot of money." She said shocked. He nodded

"That was done buy me. He soon quit his old job to work for me and he was very good at it…until he asked to quit." His eyes flickered with anger. "He said that what he was doing was bad. He said he was tired of seeing 'innocent people' die. That's when I bribed him to stay." Orihime looked at him eagerly. "I asked him if he quit, how was he supposed to take care of Orihime?" Orihime's eyes widened. He started laughing again. "That's how his face was when I asked him that." He stopped laughing after a minute or so. "But, about 2 months after that he tried to escape me. He tried to take you and flee the country." He said looking down at her angrily. She could feel tears falling from her eyes.

"W-what do you mean leave the country?" she said as she tried to hold back her tears. He glared at her then started to talk again.

"He had something of mine and he was trying to steel it and run away so I couldn't find him." He said still glaring at her. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Sora-nii would never steel." She said still shaking her head.

"Well he did and from me which was the worst decision he ever made." He said standing up again. She looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" she said looking at him.

"You see 'Hime, I love my job very much but, there is one thing I love more than my job." He said looking down at her again

"What is that?" she said slowly backing away from him. He looked at her then smiled.

"Money." He said then kicked the closest thing near him. "You're goddamn brother stole about 2 million dollars from me!" he yelled at her. She stiffened.

"He wouldn't do that!" she yelled back at him.

"But he did 'Hime! He did!" he yelled. She looked down then she started to whimper and he took a deep breath. "You see 'Hime, It was never about the camera." He said as he sat back down. She looked back at him shocked. "It was always about you. We caught you and your brother before you could leave and we took you both here" He said calmly. She looked around the room. It was too dark to actually see the details about the place but she could tell where everything was. He walked over to the light then turned it on. She blinked a couple of times then started to scan the room. She knew this place. It was way in the back of her mind but she knew she had been here before. "Yes you should remember this place well." He said to her.

"I-I don't understand. I was here before?" she said looking at him through her tears. He nodded then a smile creped onto his face.

"This was the last time you saw your beloved brother." He said then started to laugh. She looked at him in horror then memories started to flow back into her mind.

"_Don't touch her!" Sora yelled as he was dragged into the building. Gin started to laugh as he through her into the room._

"_Oni-chan!" Orihime yelled as she was shoved into the room._

"_Fine we'll leave her in there." She heard Gin say. She was shaking. Why would they do this to her and her brother? They never did anything bad. She thought to herself. She heard another man call for Gin and her brother. The next thing she heard was things breaking and more screaming. She held her ears then started to cry. That's when the door flew open. She saw that her brother was badly beaten._

"_Oni-chan!" Orihime cried._

"_I-it's fine." He said then grabbed her into his arms then ran. She didn't know where he was taking her bur he was taking her far away from the building._

"_Where .are. we. going?" she asked in between sobs. He didn't answer her and she didn't care. At least she was safe in his arms. She then realized that she was home. He ran up the stairs then entered the house. He laid her down on the couch. He brushed her hair back then whispered in her ear._

"_Orihime I love you so much and I want you to know that okay?" he said then gave her a hug. She nodded then asked him where he was going. He didn't respond. He gave her some medicine then everything went black._

* * *

"What happened!" Isshin yelled as ran into the room. He saw Ichigo who was sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. He walked toward him then put his hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what happed son." He said in a stern voice. Ichigo shrugged his hand off of his shoulder then stood up.

"I let them take her." He said in a dark voice. Isshin looked around and saw the hole in the wall then looked back at him. He sighed.

"You didn't let them take her-"

"Yes I did!" Ichigo yelled cutting him off. "I let her be by herself for a second and they take her! I'm gonna kill those bastards!" Ichigo yelled then kicked the chair in front of him.

"Calm down Ichigo." His father said in a stern voice.

"Calm down?! How the hell can I be calm when she could be dying right this second!" he yelled. Isshin took a step forward then punched him in the face. Ichigo was shocked at his father's actions. It wasn't a goofy hit to the face but a serious hit.

"You need to get a hold of yourself son!" he said gripping his shoulders. "If they wanted to kill her they would have done so already. Remember who we're dealing with? They could have done anything to her already but they haven't so keep that in mind." He said letting go of his shoulders.

"They want something from her?" Ichigo asked surprised. "What does she have to give them? Her house was burnt down to the ground and she has nothing left but her camera and the picture." Ichigo said to his father. "Is it the camera?" Ichigo asked. His father shook his head no.

"If they wanted the camera they could have taking that instead of Orihime-chan." He said with his fingers on his chin. Then something clicked in his head. "Where's the picture?" he said immediately. Ichigo looked at him confused then realized what he was thinking.

"You're right they were looking for something before he burnt her house down." He said as he looked for the picture. Then they heard a knock on the door. They both looked at each other then Isshin told him to keep looking while he went to answer the door. Ichigo looked all over the room then finally found it in a drawer with her camera. Isshin ran up the stairs.

"Ichigo look at this!" his father yelled frantically as he handed him a note and the pajamas he let Orihime wear. Ichigo took the note then read it.

_Come to the abandoned building next to Kakakura High._

Ichigo crumbled the paper then ran out of the room. He went down stairs then found his gun in his jacket then ran out the house.

* * *

"You killed my brother!?" Orihime cried. He nodded satisfied.

"Yes I did. He disobeyed me once to many times and he paid for it." he said shrugging his shoulders. She hugged herself then started wailing.

"After his death we went looking for you because knowing him he would have left my coordinates." He said looking down at her.

"I-I don't h-have them!" she cried. He looked at her then started laughing sarcastically.

"Pretty funny girl. Pretty funny." He said while walking toward her. She was to heartbroken to move away from him. He made her look at him.

"I know you have it 'Hime and you're gonna give it to me –"

"Get the hell away from her!" Ichigo interrupted. Aizen only smiled then stepped back from her. He glared at him then looked back at Orihime.

"Ahh Kurosaki. It seems that you still haven't heed my warning." He said looking back at Ichigo. Ichigo saw that Orihime was crying.

"I said get the _**HELL **_away from her!" Ichigo growled. Aizen only laughed then pointed the gun at her. Orihime froze in her spot and Ichigo cocked his gun and pointed it at Aizen. "Don't you fucking pull that trigger!" Ichigo yelled. Aizen only laughed.

"Or what? You gonna shoot me?" he laughed. Ichigo gritted his teeth together. "I've got a proposition for you." Aizen said putting his gun on her head now. Ichigo was going to run but he stopped when Aizen called his name.

"Kurosaki. If you move another step, I'll blow this girl's brain out." He said in a stern voice. Ichigo didn't move.

"What was you're proposition?" Ichigo said as he gritted his teeth together.

"Let's say you find something for me. If you do then I'll let this girl go free." He said pushing the gun forward. Orihime looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"And if I refuse?" Ichigo said as his jaw tightened. Aizen cocked his gun and pointed it back at Orihime.

"She dies."

"What do you want me to find?" Ichigo asked. Aizen smiled.

"My money." With that the power went off and It became dark again.

"Orihime! Where are you?!" Ichigo yelled as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. When she didn't answer the lights finally came back on. Aizen was gone but Orihime was still in the same position she was in when he was here. He ran over to her then knelt down. "Are you okay!?" he asked. She shook her head no. "What's wrong did they hurt you?!"

"No." she said sadly. He scanned her body. She was still looking down so he couldn't clearly see her face. He made her face him. He looked deep into her eyes and saw nothing but pain and sorrow.

"What wrong?" he said in a softer tone. She looked at him and couldn't help but cry. All he could do was hug her. He wrapped his arms around her and she wailed on him. He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt. He rubbed her back as she continued to cry. When he noticed that she stopped crying he heard her snoring. He looked down and she was sleeping on him. He sighed then picked her up. He walked all the way to his house with her in his arms. Once he reached his house he saw that his father was on the steps with his face in his hands.

"Oy old man, what are you doing?" He asked quietly. Isshin looked up to see Orihime safe in Ichigo's arms. His face softened.

"Waiting on you." He said as he stood up. "Is she alright?" he asked as Ichigo walked up toward him. Ichigo nodded.

"She's…very sad and…very tired." He said looking down to her. Isshin nodded then followed him into the house. The sun was rising when he made his way up the stairs. He went into the room then placed her on the bed. He looked down at her then moved a strand of hair from her face. He exhaled.

"Do you know why they took her?" Isshin asked as he leaned on his door. Ichigo shook his head.

"The only thing he told me was that he wanted me to find his money. He left after that." He said as he clenched his fist at his sides still looking at Orihime. Isshin walked over to his son then placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Sleep it off for now. We'll talk about it at your new place." He said with a smile. Ichigo nodded still not taking his eyes off of Orihime. Isshin let his hand off of his shoulder then walked out of the room. He saw her turn on her side then smiled. Her hand was laid in front of him. He knelt down and put his hand on hers. He placed his head on the bed then fell asleep with her hand in his.

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own bleach!**

* * *

"_I told you to find my money Kurosaki." The words echoed through his head as he looked at the dead body in front of him._

"_It seems that you have forgotten about our deal. No worry. Now that I know where the coordinates are there is no need for this girl." He said. Then walked away. Ichigo knelt down to see who the person was. He moved a strand of hair from her face then noticed who it was._

"_No. No. No. No!" Ichigo yelled then held the girl in his arms._

Knock Knock Knock. Ichigo immediately woke up from his nightmare. He took a deep breath from the lack of air in his dream. He looked around unfamiliar with the room he was staying in then remembered that he moved into a new house. He sat up then noticed he was sweating. He heard another knock at his door then stood up. He looked at the clock.

"Its 4:30." He said sleepily then took off his sweaty shirt. He walked toward the door and right when Orihime was about to knock he opened. He looked at her waiting for a response. She looked at him then noticed that he had no shirt on then blushed. She was happy that it was dark so he couldn't see her crimson face.

"What wrong?" asked her then she looked in a different direction.

"I-I can't sleep." She said pouting. He smiled then opened the door wider for her to come in.

"Do you always wear that when you sleep?" Ichigo asked looking at her camera hanging around her neck. She smiled.

"Now I do." She said and walked in then sat on the mini couch across his bed. She starred at his well-toned body as he walked toward his bed. She didn't noticed that she was gawking at him till she noticed he was giving her a goofy smile.

"Whatcha gawking at?" he said with a sly smile. She tried not to blush but failed horribly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said then turned her head away from his direction. He laughed a little. Then an idea popped in his head. He could mess with her a bit. He then smiled slyly

"I know you were checking me out." He said with a goofy smile. She snapped her head in his direction. "I know you like me Inoue Orihime." He said then got off his bed. She couldn't say anything for she was too shocked at his words. He started to walk closer to her. She started to back up in her seat. He was a few feet in front of her then he leaned in to her. "I've seen you staring at me Inoue." He said leaning forward. She licked her lips as he leaned closer toward her. "And I know you like what you see." He said in a low husky voice. Orihime felt a chill run down her spine then she pushed him away from her. He was shocked.

"You wish." She said then got off the couch to go sit on his bed. He looked at her confused. She crossed her legs then gave him her own little smile. "If anything it's been _you _who's been checking _me _out." She said crossing her arms under her chest. Ichigo looked at her nervously as she walked toward him now. She pushed him in the chair then whipped her hair to the side. "I've seen you staring at me Kurosaki." She mocked then leaned closer toward him. He was getting more nervous then she backed away then took a picture of him. She looked at his picture then started to laugh. "You should see your face." She said pointing at the picture in the camera. He blushed massively then turned away from her gaze.

"Shut up." He said quietly. She laughed for a few more seconds looking at the picture. After her laughter stopped she sighed then sat on his bed. He looked at her then noticed that she was deep in thought. "Whatch thinkin bout?" Ichigo asked as he got conferrable on the couch. She looked at him then looked down.

"Everything." She said quietly. He looked at her.

"We'll find it." he said confidently. She looked at him sadly then looked back down.

"I wasn't thinking about his money." She said sadly. "If anything, I wish that he doesn't get his money." She said coldly. He looked at her shocked. He thought again and realized that she was thinking of what Aizen told her. She hasn't told him what they talked about before he arrived. He asked her once then she started to cry. He decided that he wouldn't ask her again.

"I-I…" she sighed again then looked up at the celling. "He killed my brother." She said still looking at the ceiling. Ichigo's eyes widened. "He was killed because he tried to run away with his money… and to protect me." She said sadly. He looked at her shocked.

"I-I thought you called the cops and they found his body and-"

"I was drugged by my brother so I wouldn't follow him." She cut him off. "He was an accountant, a good one too, until… he was hired by Aizen. Aizen asked him to work for him and my brother said yes because he was paying him good money. He didn't know what he was signing up for until he saw Aizen kill a man who owed him money. He tried to quit but he threaten to hurt me." She said sadly. Ichigo stood up outraged.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" he yelled then kicked the trashcan near the couch. It shocked her but then she started to smile and continued her story.

"Knowing him, he would do anything to try to protect me… sort of like what you're doing now." She said quietly. He snapped his head in her direction. She stood up from the bed and bowed down.

"I would like to thank you for sticking with me toward the end." She said still bowing. He looked confused then softened his gaze. He stood up then started to walk toward her. "And I know I might have been a burden for quite some time and-" she was cut off as Ichigo pulled her head into his chest.

"Enough. I told you to stop apologizing." He said with a big smile on his face. She blushed. "How many times do I have to tell you that?" he said with her still in his chest.

"I don't know." She muffled in his chest loud enough for him to hear. She smiled to herself as they stayed that way for a full minute then she finally pulled away. He smiled at her then laid on his bed.

"I might know where his money is." He said breaking the silence. She looked at him then followed him. She laid next to him.

"How?" she said looking up to him. He sat up and looked down on her.

"I know they trashed you're house trying to look for it." he said.

"Yeah and?" she said still laying down.

"They didn't find it so they got mad then burned your house down." He said.

"Your point Strawberry-san?" she asked annoyed.

"You must have it." he said then got off his bed and made his way toward the door.

"I must have it? I don't have anything but this camera and-"

"The photo." Ichigo finished her sentence. Her eyes widened then they rushed into her room. The picture was on her night stand. He handed her the photo then she slowly took the picture out of the frame. As soon as she took the picture out a little piece of paper fell out. Ichigo picked it up and handed it to her.

"I think this was meant for you." He said. She took it from him then took a deep breath.

"Here we go." She said then started to open it. "It's a letter… from my brother." She read it out loud.

_Orihime,_

_If you are reading this now, I am probably not alive anymore. I want to apologize that I couldn't be there for you when you needed me and for leaving you all alone. It was my mistake for accepting a job from that man. I never wanted it to go this far. I am sorry Orihime. There is something very important I want to tell you. There are coordinates at the bottom of the page. This is where his money is. I want you to go to it then take the money and run as far away as possible. If he reaches this money he plans on doing something very horrible. I don't know what he's going to do but I insure you that he is up to no good. I love you very much 'Hime._

_-Sora_

Orihime fought the tears from falling. She took a deep breath and wiped the forming tears from her eyes. "He knew he was gonna die." She said sadly. Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get him for what he did." Ichigo said to her with a reassuring smile. She smiled a little then took a picture of the letter.

"Look up these coordinates then burn it please." She handed him the paper then walked out the room toward the bathroom.

"Wait." He said then grabbed her hand. "What's wrong?" he said pulling her slowly toward him. She slowly turned around.

"How can one man be so evil? How can people just kill for money? I don't understand. I-I just don't understand." She said then started to cry. He hugged her as tight as he could. He didn't want to let her go. Not even for a second. She cried for at least five minutes then she realized that she couldn't breathe to well. She tried to separate herself from him but he didn't seem to want to let go.

"Ichigo." She muffled in his chest.

"Shhh. Just a little while longer." He said placing his head on hers. Orihime blushed and listened to his demand. He could stay there forever if she would let him. Orihime's talking interrupted his thoughts.

"It seems I always seem to be in this situation." She said muffling in his chest. He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" he said looking down at her. She looked up at him.

"I always cry and you comfort me." She said with a smile. "You're really a good person Strawberry-san." she said then hugged him again. He laughed then put his head on hers again.

"That's not my name baka." He said smiling. His smile faded when a memory of his dream flashed in his head. He saw the dead girl in his arm when he looked down at Orihime then realized that the girl was Orihime. He tensed up.

"You okay Ichigo?" she asked then broke their hug. He looked worried. She backed away from him and tried to comprehend his face but failed. She exhaled. "Why is it that you can always help me but I can't help you." She said crossing her arms. He snapped out of his thoughts then noticed that she was waiting for some kind of answer.

"Huh?" he said scratching his head. She sighed then walked toward him.

"What's the matter with you!?" she yelled then started to poke him in the chest. "I want to help." She said sadly. "You've helped me a lot. What's wrong?" she said looking at him sadly. He looked at her then softened his gaze then pinched her nose.

"Don't worry about it." he said then walked away toward his room. "I'm gonna… go to sleep. Its early and I didn't get enough sleep last night." He said then walked into his room. She sighed as he closed his door.

"Always locking away your feelings." She said then walked toward her room.

* * *

Ichigo flopped on his bed thinking about his dream. "It seemed so real." He thought then placed his arm over his eyes. _"No. No. No. No!" _he heard himself yell. He concentrated on his dream.

"_Why did you do something so stupid!?" he yelled._ As soon as the dream came back it ended again. He sighed then rolled over on his side. "I will definitely make sure that doesn't happen." He said to himself then fell asleep.

* * *

Orihime sat in her bed thinking about what happened this morning. Ichigo messing with her, her messing with Ichigo, the letter, and his words. She remembered hugging him and wanting to let go but he wouldn't let her. She blushed then squealed in her pillow. "He's soo freaking hot!" she yelled in her pillow then remembered his face. "Something is wrong with him and he won't tell me." She said sadly. "I guess I will always wonder what goes around in your head." She said then laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Plz review!**

**-diamondayy07**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Bleach**

Orihime looked at her watch and noticed that it was already in the middle of the day. She peeked into Ichigo's room hoping that he was still asleep. She looked around and notices he was snoring. "Yes!" she thought then crept into his room and looked for his wallet. "I have been wearing your clothes for far too long Strawberry-san." She said to herself. She stopped in the center of the room when he started to turn in his sleep. She shut her eyes then opened one slowly hoping he was still sleeping. He started to snore again then she let out a small sigh. She looked around again and saw a black wallet on his dresser. She made a little victory dance then tip toed toward the wallet. She looked back at him and he was still sleeping. She took the wallet then opened it. "_Daamn!"_ she yelled to herself. "This kid is filthy rich!" she looked back and he was on his belly now. She smiled to herself. "Sorry Strawberry-san, but I think it's time for me to dress my own gender."

"I-Inoue." She heard him mumble. She froze in her spot. "_Did he say what I think he said?_" she asked herself then walked closer towards him. "Inoue." He murmured again. A little blush came across her face. "_H-he's dreaming of me?_" she asked herself. He turned again and it made her jump a little. She looked at the wallet then back at him. "I need to get out of here." She said then darted quietly across the room. She ran downstairs then quickly left the house. Since she didn't have a cell phone and there was no guarantee that she would be safe, she decided that it was best to go shopping with Tatsuki. Shortly after thinking it through, she arrived at Tatsuki's and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the raven haired girl opened the door.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki asked surprised. Orihime then gave her a big bear hug.

"Tatsuki!" she yelled. "I have a proposition for you." She said as she released her best friend. Tatsuki looked at her worried.

"W-what is it?" she asked very curious. Orihime then reached into her pocket and took out a big black wallet full of money. Tatsuki's eyes widened. "W-where did you get that?" Tatuski asked worried. Orihime gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry I'm borrowing it from Strawberry-san. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She said then grabbed her hand. "Let's go shopping!" she yelled then pointed in the direction of the mall. Tatsuki laughed then went inside to change.

"What the hell!?" Ichigo yelled as he looked for his wallet. "I swear I put it here last night." He said still rummaging through some boxes. He ran down stairs to see if Orihime has seen it. "Oii! Orihime! Have you seen my wallet!" he yelled as made his way down stairs. He waited for a response but got nothing. "That's weird." He said to himself when he noticed that it was very quiet in the house. He jogged back up stairs and went toward her room. He knocked a few times. "Oii. Are you awake?" he knocked again. When he didn't hear an answer he slowly opened the door and saw that she wasn't in the room. He sighed heavily then entered the room. He saw that there was a note on the bed and clothes that were folded neatly underneath it. "What the hell is this?" he said then snatched the letter up angrily.

"_Strawberry-san, _

_If you're reading this that means that you probably couldn't find your wallet and came into my room to ask me if I have seen it. Hehehe. Yeah, I've seen it and I would like to tell you that I have it right now." _

Ichigo shook the paper angrily. "The hell she doin' with my wallet!" he yelled. He kept on reading the note.

"_Okay Okay, I know it was wrong to take your wallet without asking, but I am tired of your baggy clothes! I'm greatful that you gave them to me but I think it's time for me to dress in my own gender. So I am sorry for taking your wallet again so please don't be mad at me. Don't worry. I won't be alone because I asked Tatsuki to accompany my shopping. And if that doesn't ease your mind (and I know it won't), I asked her boyfriend to come with us so I know I'll be pretty safe. So relax. _

_Thanks again ;D, Orihime_

Ichigo crumbled the paper up then ran down stairs. "Don't worry my ass!" he yelled as he grabbed the house keys. "And since when did Tatsuki have a boyfriend. Ima have to talk to her later." He said locking the door. He rushed down the street till he finally made it to where all the stores were. "She can't be that hard to miss." He said then started to jog all over town searching for her.

"Orihime? Are you sure it's okay to spend all this money on clothes?" Tatsuki asked carrying a whole bunch of shopping bags.

"Yeah Inoue-san. I heard this wasn't your money." Said another voice behind another bunch of bags.

"Tatsuki, Uryu-san. It's alright he won't be that mad." Orihime said then stopped causing both of them to drop her bags. "Or will he?" Orihime thought then realized that they dropped all of her stuff. "I'm so sorry!" she yelled then bent down to help them pick everything up.

"It's fine Orihime." Tatsuki said balancing the bags in her arms.

"No problem." Uryu said as he picked up the last bag. Orihime sighed.

"Sorry guys. Let's go get something to eat." Orihime said then turned back around. "It's my treat." She sang then skipped off happily.

"Orihime, wait up." Tatsuki yelled for her. She obviously didn't hear her because she vanished into the crowd.

"Tasuki I think that we should hurry and catch up with her." Ishida said trying to push his glasses back in place. The two of them then rushed in the direction they saw her last.

Ichigo rushed around the mall looking in all the stores he would think she would go to but had no luck in finding her. "Where the hell did that woman go!?" he yelled as he searched the stores. He exited the mall panting with his hands on his knees. He finally stood up straight and saw two people carrying many pink bags. Then it clicked. A scowl crept on his face. "I found you 'Hime." He said in a dark voice then rushed over to the two people holding the bags. The two didn't notice him running toward them till the last second. Ichigo stepped right in front of them causing both of them to drop all of the bags. "Orihim-"

"What the hell Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled then hit him very hard on the head. Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"I'm guessing those are Orihime's." he said angrily.

"Y-yeah." She said quietly.

"Where's Orihime? She said she would be with you and your boyfriend." He said then scanned him. He pushed his glasses up from his nose. "I'm guessing this is your boyfriend." He said.

"And who might you be?" he said irritated.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. And who're you?" he said crossing his arms.

"Ishida Uryu." He said as Tatsuki started to pick up the things from the ground.

"Ch. I didn't know you went for the nerds Tatsuki. How fall have you fallen?" Ichigo smiled. Ishida's brow twitched.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled while blushing.

"What was that Kurosaki?" he said.

"I wasn't talking to you Ishida. I said Tatsuki." He said waving his hand.

"Then keep my name from your mouth." He said pushing his glasses back up.

"Or what?" He said closer to him. Then Tatsuki hit both of them in the head very hard.

"Stop the damn fighting!" she said angrily. "I'm still worried about Orihime." She said quietly.

"Wait. Where is she?" he asked seriously rubbing his probably bruised head. Ishida refrained his composure and glared at him.

"That's what we were trying to find out until you interrupted our search." He said irritated. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Why'd you lose her!?" he yelled griping Ishida's shirt roughly. It shocked both Tatsuki and Ishida.

"I-ichigo let g-go of him!" she yelled. Ichigo realized what he was doing then backed away.

"Sorry." He said then started to run to search for her.

"Ichigo wait!" she yelled but he was already gone.

"What's his problem?" Ishida said as he turned to her. She was still looking in his direction.

"I have no idea." She said still shocked. Orihime looked around and saw no familiar faces. She pouted.

"I guess I lost them somehow." She said sadly as she walked slowly around the crowd. "I don't even have a jacket to wear." She said trying to keep herself warm. She looked down at what she was wearing. It was the only thing that was hers from her house. She looked at the sky. "It's already getting dark."She sighed. "I need to hurry up and find them before Strawberry-san starts flipping out." She said then somebody touched her shoulder. She immediately turned around, letting her orange locks fly as she turned. When she turned around to see a tall blond guy standing in front of her.

"It looks like you're lost." He said with a big smile. The smile wasn't like Gin's but it so she was a little relieved that she was safe.

"Y-you could tell." She said with a small smile. He smiled back at her.

"Want me ta' help you' look for whoever' you lost?" he said with a smile.

"Y-you would do that for me?" she asked truly shocked.

"Why of course I would. I wouldn't let a beautiful girl walk alone in this dangerous world." He said as they started to walk. He saw her shiver under the cold breeze then he took his jacket off and covered her with it.

"You didn't have to do that!" she said waving her hands across her face. He chuckled.

"I'm not gonna let you stand out here in the cold while I stay warm. What man would I be if let that happen?" he said with a smile. Orihime smiled back at him.

"Um. Thank you. Um Stranger-san?" she said confused on what she should call the nice man.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I still haven't told you my name. I'm Hirako Shinji." He said with a smile. Orihime smiled back at him.

"I'm Inoue Orihime." She said with a big smile. He took her hand and kissed it.

"The pleasures all mine." He said with a wink. She blushed many shades of red.

"Get away from her!" yelled a voice from the side of her. Then all of a sudden Shinji flew all the way across the sidewalk. Orihime's eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"S-Shinji-san!" she yelled and tried to run to go help him but someone grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see who held her wrist.

"I caught you 'Hime." Said a dark husky voice.

"S-Stawberyy-san!?" she yelled surprised. He glared at her and she didn't say anything else.

"What were you thinking walking around all by yourself!?" he yelled at her gripping her wrist tighter. "You could have been killed!" he yelled at her.

"B-but I wasn't alone. S-shinji-san was helping me look for Tatsuki and Uryu!" she yelled pointing at the limp Shinji. Ichigo snapped his head toward his direction.

"Who the hell is he?!" he yelled at her. She tried to get free of his grasp but failed to do so.

"I told you he's Shinji-san!" she yelled then wiggled free from him. "Shinji-san! Are you okay?!" she yelled as she ran toward him. Ichigo felt his brow twitch. "_She's wearing his jacket and he was kissing her hand. Is that her…boyfriend? No it can't be. Why would she stay with him in a house if she had a boyfriend?_" he said to himself. His blood started to boil.

"Ichigo why'd you have to be so mean!" she yelled helping the skinny guy up. "He was being so nice to me and you hurt him!" she yelled at him. Ichigo glared at him.

"He was being a little too nice." He huffed. Then the blond stood up on his own.

"Jealous much?" he said with a toothy grin. Ichigo snapped his head in his direction.

"What was that?" Ichigo said walking toward him.

"I-ichigo, S-shinji please don't fight." She said.

"Orihime!" yelled a female voice. Orihime turned her head toward the voice and saw Tatsuki and Ishida running with a whole bunch of bags in their hands.

"Tatsuki, Uryu." She said surprised. Tatsuki rushed over toward her and carefully put the bags on the ground so she could give her a hug.

"Why'd you run off like that!?" she yelled as she gave her a big hug. "You scared the living hell out of me." She said quietly.

"S-sorry. Don't worry. Shinji-san walked me while we looked for you guys." She said looking at the two of them fighting. "I-ichigo stop it!" she yelled then ran over toward them.

"Imbecile." Ishida said then put his glasses back in place. He placed the bags next to the ones that Tatsuki had. "Common Tatsuki lets go home. We'll let them take it from here." He said grabbing her hand. She looked back and called out to Orihime.

"We're gonna go home now! See you later and be safe Orihime!" she yelled.

"Okay Tatsuki! You too! Bye Uryu!" she yelled waving her hands. He waved one hand and they were gone. Orihime sighed then looked at the two fighting. "Guys stop fighting over me!" she yelled. This caught both of their attention. Ichigo blushed a little then snorted.

"Who would want to fight over you?" he said looking down at her then Shinji shot up out of nowhere.

"I would." He said then gripped her hands gently. "I will always fight for you 'Hime." He said to her. She blushed massively then Ichigo kicked him.

"Shut up!" he yelled then took his jacket off of Orihime then through it at him. He then took his own jacket and put it over her. She looked at him shocked.

"I-Ichigo…" she said then he turned around.

"I wouldn't want you smelling like that when we get home." He said to her. They heard Shinji protest about how he smelled.

"T-Thanks." She said getting cozier in his jacket. He looked at her then to the bags on the ground then sighed.

"I wonder who's carrying those." He said to her and she smiled.

"You are of course." He was taken back a little when she actually though that he would carry all of them by himself. "I'll help a little and Shinji could help us too." She said with a big smile. Ichigo glared at Shinji.

"I'll carry them myself." He said then picked them up one by one. Then they all heard something gargle. Shinji and Ichigo looked at each other then down at Orihime. She was smiling nervously. "A-are you hungry?" Ichigo asked slowly. She waved her hands across her face.

"O-of course not!" she yelled embarrassed then the gargling of her stomach continued. He sighed.

"You had all my money and you didn't get anything to eat?" he said to her confused. She pouted.

"I said I'm not hungry." She said under her breath.

"You don't sound like you're not hungry." Ichigo protested. Shinji nodded in agreement and picked up some of her bags. "C'mon. Let go eat." He demanded. She pouted some more.

"I told you I'm not-"

"I said lets go eat." He growled at her. She gulped then lowered her head.

"Okay." She said slowly and followed him obediently. Shinji scoffed at the sight.

"_Just my luck. Another pretty one taken away by an idiot._" He said to himself and let out a sad sigh. They arrived at the closest food place. Apparently Orihime hadn't eaten for a long time so she ordered the whole menu. Both Shinji and Ichigo looked at her surprised that the small girl could eat so much.

"Not hungry my ass." Ichigo said under his breath. Orihime finally finished with what she was eating.

"I can't eat another bite!" she said as she stretched. She stood up from the chair. "I'm gonna go freshen up." She said then skipped toward the lady's room. They both watched her as she made her way saftly to the bathroom. Ichigo also stood up. Shinji automatically went into defensive mode but was surprised to see him bowing. He eyed him.

"I would like…. To thank you for keeping Orihime safe while I wasn't there for her." He said with his head still bowed.

"Ch. It's not like I saved her life or anything." He said looking back through the window. Ichigo stood up tall.

"Knowing her, you probably did without even noticing It." he said as he looked for his wallet again. "Dammit. She still has it." he said then sat back down. Orihime came out the bathroom looking refreshed and came and sat down.

"So we should split the food up into thirds." Orihime said looking at all of the food on the table.

"Wait. Why?" Ichigo said.

"Because. There will be some for me and some for you and some for Shinji-san, right?" she said looking at Shinji who was still staring in the window. He looked at her then smiled.

"Right." He said. They asked the waiters for carry out boxes then Orihime pulled out Ichigo's wallet and paid for the tab. When Ichigo saw her taking money from his wallet and after she did he snatched the wallet out of her hand.

"You milked me dry woman!" he said looking at his wallet sadly.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. And plus Uryu helped me pick out so many outfits it made it hard for me to choose so I just had to by all of them." She said bowing. Ishida's face popped in Ichigo's head then he balled up his fists.

"That bastard." He said under his breath. Orihime sighed as she packed the last of the food into the boxes. She handed one to Shinji before he left.

"Thanks Shinji for walking with me." She said with a big smile. He took her hand and kissed it once more making her blush again.

"I already told you it was my pleasure." He said with a toothy grin. Ichigo then kicked him again.

"Didn't _I _already tell _you_ to get away from her?!" he yelled as he stopped on him.

"Stawberyy-san! D-don't kill him he was just being nice!" she yelled trying to pull him off.

"Yeah to nice for his own good!" he said still stomping on him. Then Orihime finally gave up and let them wrestle for a little bit. She said on the steps with her shopping bags next to her and looked up at the sky.

"It's so nice and pretty." She said looking at the stars. They both looked at the beauty and blushed. Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're one lucky kid Kurosaki." He said then waved and started to walk away. Ichigo blushed for a while then joined her on the steps. He watched as she 'ooed' and 'awwed' at the sky. He didn't need to look at the sky because the most beautiful thing he's ever seen was sitting right next to him. She looked up at him with her brown orbs and it made him want to just lean in and kiss her but he immediately crushed the urge.

"We should get home." He said standing up and collecting her bags. She smiled and nodded. They walked together in silence then Ichigo broke the silence.

"Orihime…." He said then looked down at her.

"Yeah. " she said looking back at him. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't ever do that again. Okay?" he said softly looking deep into her eyes. Her eyes widened as he hugged her. She tried her hardest not to fall or melt away in his embrace. "You could have died." He said as he rested his chin on her head. "I don't know what I would have done if anything bad happened to you." He said softly.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." She said quietly into his shirt. He nodded in response.

"Just don't leave me like that again. Okay." He said pulling back from the embrace. She smiled at him.

"Okay Strawberry-san." She said with a big smile.

**Hoped yall liked it! Please review! Thanks for the comments so far :D**

**-diamondayy07**


End file.
